Huge-Gigantacus
, |Signature Superpower = Terror-Former 10,000 |Other Superpowers = Iron Boarder Teleportation Station Ice Moon |Flavor Text = Go on, tell him he's actually quite small. See what happens. You're not going to like it.}} Huge-Gigantacus 'is a zombie hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Brainy and Sneaky zombie cards against the Plants. His signature superpower is Terror-Former 10,000, which '''Conjures an Environment card and reduces the cost of all the cards in Huge-Gigantacus' hand by 1 . He was released in the July 11 update, alongside Beta-Carrotina. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Sneaky *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Terror-Former 10,000 - Conjure an Environment. All cards in your hand cost 1 less. **'Other:' ***Iron Boarder - 2 /3 . Bullseye. While in an Environment: This gets +1 /+1 ***Teleportation Station - Start of turn: If there's a Zombie here, gain a Teleport. ***Ice Moon - Zombies here get Strikethrough. When played: Freeze all Plants here. Hero Description Go on, tell him he's actually quite small. See what happens. You're not going to like it. Strategies With Due to him leading the same classes as Super Brainz, similar strategies can also be applied to this hero, as he has access to Anti-Hero, Bonus Attack, Bullseye, Deadly and Gravestone mechanics. The main difference between him and Super Brainz, however, are their superpowers. Unlike Super Brainz, Huge-Gigantacus does not have any superpowers other than his signature superpower that are tricks. This can cause a downside if you are using this zombie with trick-based zombies such as Paparazzi Zombie or Mad Chemist. However, he does have a superpower that is a zombie, namely Iron Boarder. He also has two superpowers that are environments, those being Teleportation Station, that allows you to draw a Teleport card if a zombie is in that environment at the start of each turn, and Ice Moon that gives a zombie the Strikethrough trait to hit multiple targets as well as Freezing all plants in its lane when this environment is played, essentially acting similar to Laser Base Alpha. But his signature superpower is what makes this hero shine, which Conjures a random environment, and then makes all cards in your hand cost 1 less. This is really useful the more cards in your hand and allows you to play them 1 turn earlier. The Conjured environment can also be useful, being anything from Cone Zone to Laser Base Alpha. Overall, this hero is really useful in an environment deck as most of his superpowers involve using environments. Against This hero is mainly made to create a lot of weird environments, including Teleportation Station to draw Teleport cards and Ice Moon to Freeze plants and making a zombie to pierce your defenses. Fight back this hero the same way as Super Brainz, but be careful of his environments he plays. Not to mention, be careful if he use his signature superpower as he will play cards cheaply in the next few turns. Strategy Decks Trivia *He and Super Brainz both lead the same classes. *He is mentioned in Intergalactic Warlord's flavor text. *He is one of the three zombie heroes that is an Imp, the other two being Impfinity and Z-Mech. **Out of the three, Huge Giganticus is the only one that doesn't lead the Crazy class. Category:Heroes Category:Zombie heroes Category:Brainy heroes Category:Sneaky heroes